


Episode 1.2: Great Responsibility

by Starbooks13



Series: Spiders Have To Stick Together [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Another Epilogue, Blending Universes, Canon Compliant, Gen, Natasha Is Always Right, Protective!Natasha, Spiders Have To Stick Together, Women Being Awesome, sort of not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbooks13/pseuds/Starbooks13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Natasha is right and Fury knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 1.2: Great Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> Another epilogue, this time to Season 1, Episode 2. Indirectly references events in Marvel's The Avengers, as this series is set in an alternate canon that merges the MCU, Ultimate Spider-Man, and the Avengers Assemble cartoon at my leisure (Agents of SHIELD, however is not part of this canon, since in Ultimate Spider-Man Coulson is Peter's principal).

             “You’re pushing him too hard, too fast.”

                Fury looked up to see a disapproving Black Widow standing in his office doorway.  “Not your call to make, Romanoff.”

                She shook her head.  “You could have at least let him have his civilian life to himself.”

                “After the Frightful Four’s attack?  Not a chance.  Kid needs to be protected.”

                “But that’s no reason why you should force the others on him.”

                Fury raised his eyebrow.  “I recall you saying something similar when I ordered you to move in to Stark Tower.  And look how well that’s turned out.”  Natasha’s silence conceded the point.  He sighed.  “Look, I don’t understand why you’ve taken a special interest in the kid, but this will be good for him.  For all of them.”  He gave her a look.  “Plus it will keep Coulson safe.”

                There was a tiny crack in the Black Widow’s composure at that, a flash of emotion in her eyes before her expression turned coolly professional.  “With all due respect, sir, I’m not sure Agent Coulson will see it that way.”

                Fury shrugged.  “He sees it as an assignment.  And it’s easier than having to put up with Stark.”

                Natasha’s lips twitched up briefly.  “I’ll second that.”

                Fury grinned.  “Good.  Now get out of my office.”

                Natasha turned to leave, but paused to fire a parting shot over her shoulder.  “Parker won’t like it, sir.  And you know I’m right.”

                Fury rubbed his temples as the door slid closed behind her.   That was Romanoff’s problem.  She always ended up being right.


End file.
